Fan Fiction Challenge Entries
by miracleboi
Summary: Some Fan Fiction challenge entries i have done on another website for Luke and Noah
1. My Family My Father Now Nov 08 entry

Title:My Family, My Father Now

Chapter:1 of 1 - One Shot

Rating:T

Summary: Noah is grateful for having Holden as a father to have and how much he has to thank him

Characters:Luke, Noah, Holden, Ameera (metioned), Colonel Mayer (mentioned)

Genre:AU

Warnings:None

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Well it was November, a time of giving and thanks. A time to spend with family and friends and talk about and remember all the good things we all share and have with each other and ourselves. Noah sat in the kitchen of the Snyder farmhouse trying to work out what he had to be thankful about. A year had already passed and some what a lot has changed and happened in that past year.

He had thought about how he had helped Luke get out of the wheelchair his father had put him in after their now ill fated fishing trip, how much he had the support of the Snyder's especially Holden, who had become like a step father so to speak when he needed it the most. He also thought about how much he had put Luke and the Snyder's through with marring Ameera, and how much he knew Holden was there not only for him and Ameera, but also his own son Luke. He was truly grateful for that most of all.

Then there was also the time where he and Luke had fought after coming back from Ney York, over he's father killing himself right in front of Noah and Ameera and once again the Snyder's more so Holden was there for Luke, and Noah knew it. He had so much to thank really to the Snyder's but more so to Holden, as without Holden, he wasn't sure how things could have really gone.

He sat there unaware Holden had entered the room and was talking to him, but after trying to get Noah's attention, he sat down opposite him just looking. Noah came out of his day dream and saw Holden looking at him with a smile on his face "Hey Mr Snyder, I….I mean Holden. I…..I didn't see you there" Noah stammered a little bit embarrassed to say the least.

"It's fine Noah, honestly and please, call me Holden, Mr Snyder is so formal and not really to my liking ok. I take it you where having a good day dream? Maybe about a certain young man who's heart you have stolen and made him so very happy then?" Holden asked taking a sip of his cold lemonade in front of him with a smile on his face.

"well, not quite actually. I was actually thinking about how much I have to thank you and your family for being there not only for Myself, but for Ameera, but more so for Luke. I have done a lot to hurt him and some how really not forgive, but not only has he forgiven me, but you all have and I thank you for that. I am not sure how I can ever repay you all, but I plan on doing so" Noah said look at Holden.

Holden looked at Noah and thought about what he said. Yes he had done some stuff that would have normally been probably unforgivable, but who hasn't really. And who was he to judge, especially after the Carly fiasco that embroiled his family recently. He two had been perfect and there was no way he was going to judge Noah just on his mistakes. It wouldn't be right but he was right He, Lilly and the whole Snyder Family had been there for all of them in one way or form for support and guidance and that truly was something special in its self.

"Well Noah, you don't have to repay us, your part of the crazy Snyder clan now and I am sorry to say there is no way out any more Mister. But I do have to say that you have been there for Luke and for us when we needed it also. Like the time I was at Oakdale PD confessing for Dusty's fake death and for when I had that affair with Carly, you where there also, not only for Luke for support but also my family. You have truly been a tower of strength for them all in our darkest hours so far and that I thank you so very, very much." Holden said getting up and walking over to Noah who was now standing.

Holden brought Noah in for a Hug as he said "Noah regardless of how much your Father treated you I want you to know that we will never treat you, any of us for the fact like the way he did. You are practically a son to me. You have made Luke very happy in ways we could only imagine. Yes it wasn't easy for you two in the beginning, but look how much you have come together. So much has happened and yet somehow you survived all the obstacles so far. I am not saying that there isn't any more, but it goes to show you how much you can survive even the smallest or biggest things life will ever throw at you. So thank you Noah so very much for everything. I want you to know you are and will always be considered a step son more so a true son to me just like Luke and my other children are ok" Holden said as he looked at Noah who had tears forming in his eyes.

Noah had never felt such passion and such love coming from someone so dear and special to him in his life. Yeah ok Luke had also said that about their love, but to hear that from someone he not only looks up to, but also considers to be his step dad well more so dad that anything, it just brought up all these emotions. Emotions he had not felt in such a long time since, well since never really. The Colonel had not been a real father in any way, sense or form so he could justify comparing really, as there was no comparison.

"Thank you Holden, Dad, you don't know how much that means to me to hear that from you. I know that this might sound even sillier but I do look up to you as a father. The Colonel will never seem or be a father in my eyes and mind. You are truly the father I once wished I could have, and now it is true, I just….sorry…but its just brought up so many emotions I have never felt that its overwhelmed me truly. You are a wonderful father and I hope you don't mind me calling you dad if that is ok with you" Noah said trying to wipe away his tears has Holden held out the tissue box to Noah.

"Of course not Noah, you can call me Dad, Holden, Father except Mr Snyder ok and it's not silly. I am glad you look up to me as your father, but don't forget about the Colonel. Yes he wasn't a good man, but surely you did have some good memories and they are not worth throwing away just for the sake of hate. What I am saying is that Yes I would like to be considered your father but don't forget about your real Father ok, no matter how much the hurt or pain. Just remember the good time and memories ok" Holden said as Noah nodded his head yes in reply.

"Dad is right Noah. Don't forget about the Colonel, as much as we both want to. You need to remember all the good times you did share. As little as they may seem or be, you should never forget ok. Trust me I know from experience here. But I am glad you look up to my Dad as your Dad. Holden, Dad. Is truly a very special person. Yes he has made mistakes, but we all have really. He doesn't really judge people but still he protects and looks after his family and that in its self is truly special. Thanks Dad and I love you Noah, don't ever forget that ok" Luke said as we walked over to Noah and Holden, Hugging Noah and giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he then went over and hugged his own dad.

"thank you Luke very much. I am sure Noah gets what you mean" Holden said as he returned the hugs as Noah spoke up "thank you Luke and I Love you too very much. That will never, ever change. I do have one question, how long have you been listening in to our conversation?" Noah asked as he grabbed Luke and held him against his body, kissing Luke a=on the cheek while looking over at Holden as Holden smiled.

"Um long enough, but enough mushy talk, we have to get ready for thanksgiving dinner tonight as the girls and Grandma are out on the field looking for the biggest Hubbard Squash so I hope you two are ready for some work then?" Luke said to both Noah and Holden raising his left eyebrow as Noah and Holden groaned out.

"Yes I suppose we have no choice in the matter so yes we are ready, aren't we dad?" Noah said smiling to Holden as Holden went over to both boys and brought them into a group hug.

"yes we don't have a choice and we need to show princess here how a man deal with a Hubbard squash so come on, time to shake that thing I say" Holden said laughing out as Noah laughed and Luke replied "Princess, princess, I'll give you two princess, I am more man than Brad and Aaron put together" as they walked out to the back porch and to the field to help with the Hubbard Squash search as Noah said to himself quietly smiling "God I love my family, my Mom, my Dad and My Love"

And the Hubbard Squash began with the Snyder-Mayer Clan for the biggest family thanksgiving ever!


	2. Trick or Treat Oct 08 entry

Title:Trick or Treat

Chapter:1 of 1

Rating:G

Summary: Luke and Noah are heading to the Oakdale Olde Town Halloween Festival and Luke remembers his fate from last year being in the wheelchair

Characters:Luke, Noah, Reg, Natalie, Faith

Genre:AU

Warnings:None

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke could hardly believe how much had changed in over a year. This time last year – Halloween was something he didn't want to remember. It was a time that he was in a wheelchair and was at the lowest point he could ever been at. He had been shot by Noah's father simply because his father could never understand or accept his love for Noah, and Noah's love for him.

He could still remember that fateful day. He wished he could forget but he couldn't. He knew it would not only remain with him and scare him for the rest of his life, but more so Noah. He never really blamed Noah – he blamed his father. It wasn't Noah's fault, yet he always thought it was. But this wasn't a time to think about it. As he and Noah where going to Olde Town for the annual Halloween festival.

Luke was waiting for Noah to come down from his room in his Halloween costume. They had decided to go as one of the three musketeers. Luke and Noah where going to be meeting up with Reg who would make them the final three musketeers. Luke thought when they had decided on it that Noah would look cute looking all dressed up in his Musketeer costume, looking hot in black. Just the thought of Noah in his costume made Luke go hot and sweaty, but he would have to control his urges.

Luke was deep in thought and didn't notice Noah come down the stairs to the kitchen. Noah looked at Luke. His heart skipped a few beats, he liked seeing Luke all dressed up – yeah it might be stupid in a way and its really only once a year they kind of do this, but after last year, they both need some happiness for once – and this was their opportunity to grab it and hold it.

Noah walked up to Luke as he placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, making Luke jump right out of his chair, almost tumbling over in the process. "Bloody hell gees Noah why did you scare me like that" Luke said as he looked at Noah. He licked his lips, because he could hardly stop his thought of Noah right now, he could just drink him in right now and never stop really.

"I'm sorry babe, but we need to get going, as your sisters are almost finished getting ready and we promised Reg we would be in Olde Town by 7pm, and its almost that time now" Noah said as he looked at Luke, drinking in his stunning looks. "Did I tell you that you look absolutely hot in that costume Snyder?" Noah asked Luke as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, kissing him.

"Actually come to think about it now, no you haven't but I will let it go cause that was a fantastic kiss, but let me say you look absolutely stunning, out of this world, that I could just do you right here right now" Luke said seductively with his voice, His eyes widening. "Hmm I would like that right now, but your sisters will be joining us any…." Noah said as he was interrupted by Natalie and Faith as they came down the staircase and almost bumped into both Luke and Noah.

"So…….Um are we all ready to go?" Faith asked as Natalie said "awe kissing and hugging – yuk, boys are yuk" Natalie pulled a face "Just you wait till you find a boyfriend, then its open season missy" Luke said messing up Natalie's hair, making Noah smile as he answered Faith "Yes we are, so come munchkins, out to the car, and don't give me that look Zorro or whatever we are again, just move that sexy bum of your out of the house and into the Ute ok" with Luke giving Noah a raised eyebrow look as he and his sisters made their way out to the Ute.

They arrived in olde town, with Luke's sisters running off to find their friends and get into all the Halloween action. When while Luke and Noah where searching for Reg. Luke and Noah had been walking around a little bit and decided to sit down. Luke then suddenly clamed up as he sat stiffly in the chair. He had a flash back.

This was the exact spot last year where he fell out of his chair. The same place he hated and wanted to forget soo badly. Noah instantly felt this as he looked at Luke "Luke, baby are you ok" He said holding out his hand to Luke, as Luke took it "yeah I'm ok, I…..this…..god" Luke said as a tear ran down his cheek

"Just take a deep breathe in and think about what you are saying ok" Noah said focusing on Luke. Luke looked at Noah and nodded as he did as Noah asked.

After a few minutes he calmed down and spoke to Noah "this is the place last year I feel down, when I was in the chair. I know its silly but I still feel a part of guilt, after the way I treated you. I know it has been a year as well, but I just can't forget. Please Noah, I don't blame you but I do feel I pushed you away and I know I almost lost you but I am glad that we have been able to work through everything. It just some things are still a constant reminder if you get what I mean" Luke said letting everything out.

"I know babe and I thought you might not have forgotten and I do feel somewhat responsible and that's something that won't really change but you are one of the most sweetest and strongest people I know, and I know that we will get past this, yes it will be a reminder and a constant one at that but I know we will both over come thins no matter what" Noah said as Reg approached both boys.

"Over come what?" Reg looked at Noah and Luke as he said it. Noah explained to Reg what this place meant for Luke at this time. Reg looked at Luke as he placed his hand on his shoulder "Luke Noah is right, it was a minor set back and you shouldn't worry, we all have them now and again, but you are strong, both of you are" Reg said as he looked at Both Noah and Luke and smiled "and no matter what, you two will remain strong and together forever I know this. And I will be here to remind both of you of that. Now lest forget about this little nightmare situation and enjoy some sight seeing, perving – well mainly for me and getting some candy eh" Reg said as he winked at both boys.

Noah and Luke both giggled as Luke replied "yeah ok, come on tweedledee and tweedle dumb, but I know what type of candy I will be after tonight, and its not available at any candy store or stall here tonight" Luke said smiling at Noah and kissing him passionately as all three boys went on their way to the festival to have their trick or treat!


	3. Christmas Crackers Dec 08 Challenge

Title: Christmas Crackers (DEC 08 Challenge)

Chapter: One Shot

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Luke and Noah are getting ready for Christmas and being a little cheeky and naughty at the same time

Characters: Luke, Noah, Carly, Jack, Emma, Holden, Lily, Faith, Natalie, Ethan

Genre: AU

Warnings: Some sex thoughts and naughty thoughts as well!

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

It was the night before Christmas and everything was calm, quiet in the little peaceful town of Oakdale. Well except for one little part of Oakdale, down the main road, where loud music, clanging and banging can be heard throughout the town.

The Snyder Farm was the scene of chaos and anarchy as everyone was getting prepared for the busy day that was to be on Christmas Day. Grandma Emma was busily in the kitchen toiling away at the feat that was to be the very next day out the back Jack and Carly where fighting over yet again Janet and her deceitful ways, while upstairs Holden and Lily where trying desperately to put the young Snyder's to bed with great difficulty.

But one part of the house was as quiet as a mouse. Where no noise was dare to be heard from down stairs in the main parlour. Where two young dashing princes set about finalising the family decorations for party that was to be.

Luke and Noah set about busily in their merry ways placing tinsel and stockings up. Wrapping last minute Santa gifts for the little girls and boys. Placing cookies and Milk, carrots and water ready for the reindeer all to eat and enjoy.

Yes Christmas eve was never a dull time at the Snyder's on Christmas eve or Christmas day. Two days full of anarchy and surprise, controlled and not so controlled chaos.

"Hey babe, what do you wish for this Christmas?" Luke asked Noah as Noah turned to face Luke, tinsel draping down his chest

"Hmm I am not sure actually" Noah said clearly Thing of Luke's question.

"You know what I want" Luke said as he walked over to Noah, placing tinsel around Noah's waist and chewing his bottom lip as his kissed Noah tenderly

"hmm I am not really that sure? But then again it may have something to do with what is going on down here with this very long shaft, well also hammer like hard on I can feel hmmm? Noah said as he felt Luke's hard on

"well maybe, I mean I can think of things I could do to right now, like hammer you hard into my bed huh?' Luke said continue to kiss Noah as both boys breathes began to pant. Breathing in deeply as their bodies started to move towards the couch.

Their kiss becoming deep, long hard and emotional. Their bodies coming to life, electric and sweaty, touching as they both started to take off their clothes, that was until they got interrupted by Grandma Emma "um sorry to interrupt um…boys, now what have I said no horsing around the house while you little brothers and sisters are here Luke. Now don't forget that you need to finish up preparing the room and Santa goodies so Faith, Natalie and Ethan can see you have got everything right for Santa's arrival and so they can actually go to bed ok" Emma said as Luke looked at Noah who was now lying on Luke's bare chest.

"Yes we know Grandma and we are sorry and thanks for the heads up" Luke said with his voice now sounding defeated after being busted by his grandma making out with his boyfriend.

"Well I suppose that the killer now right?' Noah said as he stood up getting he composure and putting his shirt back as Luke turned and looked at Noah as he kissed him again, hard and deep, tongues meeting, gathering and needing each other "yes I suppose it is, but just wait till later on" Luke said waggling his eyebrows mischievously as Noah replied "What when you get all dolled up, dressed in drag looking like Miss Piggy in your ruby red high heeled stiletto shoes for me?" Noah giggled out as Luke punched his boyfriends arm playfully

"In your wildest dreams daydreamer, that's not even a chance of that happening even if this is suppose to be our special night and even if hell was to freeze over" Luke said adamantly " anyway with my feet and heels the way they are I need I good foot massage by my darling petals with our favourite foot cream hmmm? Luke fluttered his eyelids at Noah

"Ok first thing I think you would be cute in drag and secondly I am not petals - yuk!, don't ever call me that again. And foot cream?" Noah asked as he looked at Luke with a questionable look "You know the one babe, the special peppermint foot lotion you got me, just for the bed time fun hmmm? Luke said giving a wink to Noah as Noah's eye opened wide.

"Ah yes that cream, but if I remember correctly the last time we used that you screamed and giggled like a girl. I was so glad your parents or grandmother for the fact weren't home - god that would have been even more awkward. I might have to use some of your dad's duck tape just in order to keep you quiet this time" Noah said as he laughed out loud making Luke blush three shades of red as he replied "that's unfair, you knew I was ticklish so there. Anyway you might not have to use duck tape this time, although it would be interesting to maybe tie you up with it, as in bondage perhaps?" Luke said as he whispered the last part in Noah's ear, making Noah almost weak at the knee's.

"Babe please stop doing that to me, it bad enough I am as hard as down there and can't do anything about it right now with your sisters and brother coming down any minute, so please leave it till we get some actual privacy or at least some time alone? Noah said as he looked at Luke and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok I will leave all the dirty talk until now, but just you wait to see what I have in store for you my dear sweet pudums. Trust me when I get you alone and alone I shall, you can have all your Christmas presents at once, for yours to keep and play with. as i said i can think of many ways to hammer you with this hard on of mine" Luke said as he held Noah by the waist and kissed Noah first on the cheek, then slowly on the lips as they opened their mouths and explored around each other's bodies with their hands.

Just as Natalie, Faith and Ethan came down the stairs, they broke their kiss with Noah looking into Luke's brown eyes "well I already have my Christmas present Luke. I have you, and you alone and that's all I ever ask now and forever. Merry Christmas my darling Luke" Noah said as he quickly pecked Luke on the lips as Luke replied "Same here my darling Noah, I have you and you shall have me now and forever. Merry Christmas Noah" kissing Noah back as the young Snyder's flew down the stairs and where suddenly stopped by the affection of their older big brother and his boyfriend. Suddenly all seemed calm as all eyes where watching the love birds remembering that Christmas is much more than the presents or food but Love.

The love of friendship and family. All was forgotten about differences and hates, only to focus on what is possible and what is right!

Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. New Year's, Finally Together Jan 09

Title: New Years, Finally Together by Miracleboi (aka Alex)

Chapter: One Shot

Rating: K

Summary: Luke and Noah are not talking so Lucinda, Casey, Alison and Maddie try to help out in a way

Characters:Luke, Noah, Casey, Maddie, Alison, Lucinda, Brian (mentioned)

Genre: AU

Warnings: Some language, sex scenes and just a very long story! (with my bad writing ok)

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

It had been a few days since that scene that Noah could never forget. Seeing Luke kiss Brian. Brian, the person who had married his Grandmother and to whom he respected so much but yet can seem to kiss her husband and then claim to not understand why Brian kept making passes at him.

Why is it that this situation could happen after all the bickering, the fighting between the Luke and Brian. Yeah ok, Luke had been drinking again, there's no surprise really he has been doing that for a few months now.

But this………that night……… it was suppose to be magical. Their night finally ringing in the new year together, sharing such an intimate moment together finally. But yet they again fight and have something that tears their worlds apart and upside down.

Noah just sat in Java still trying to process everything that had happened. His heart was now in two and aching from the heartache. He couldn't get the thoughts, the scene's of Luke and Brian in lip lock, kissing each other.

He placed his head into his hands. To cover what bit of sanity and some what self respect he had as tears made their way from his eyes down his cheeks. He sobbed hard trying to get the pain out of his system and somewhat help make the process of moving on just that little bit easier.

Noah was crying is heart out, unaware of four figures that had come into Java searching for him. To try to at least get them, Luke and Noah, together to sort things out and finally be back together.

Alison walked over to Noah and placed her hand on his shoulder. Noah looking up instantly, his eyes red and puffed up from all the crying he had been doing alone, in private.

Just with her simple action it was enough to make Noah jump into Alison's arms crying "w…ww…why…..Al…issson…....yy" he continued to cry out. Alison just held Noah, trying to calm him down and sooth his pain "Shhhhhhhh…… It's ok. I am here, now we are here to try to help……. Shhhhh its ok Noah" Alison whispered to Noah trying her best to calm Noah down quickly.

It had been over ten minutes since Noah had calmed down. Lucinda and Casey had gone over to the main counter and had made coffee for everyone while Alison and Maddie sat with Noah trying to keep him calm and talkative about anything really.

They all sat around Noah, listening to his pain. Feeling his frustration at Luke at what he had done. "It was supposed to be our first night…..our night we shared together, alone and….and" Noah said unable to continue as tears threatened to come bearing down again.

"Now darling we have both been wronged really haven't we?" Lucinda said to Noah as Noah looked up at Lucinda and just nodded his head yes in response. "Well two wrongs really don't make a right now do they. We have both been very harsh and well unhuman towards Luke. Yes blame him but can we really. Ok so he kissed my so called husband. All be it he was in denial but at least he now has somewhat accepted his fate. We shouldn't punish Luke for what he did. He was trying to protect me and well at some length protect you. The one and only downfall to Luke behaviour was his drinking" Lucinda said as she continued "yes his drinking but at least he can admit when he is wrong. Unlike some of us who can't really".

When hearing the last part from Lucinda, Noah thought about it. Was he really that messed up that he can't admit when he is wrong? Surely this can't be right…..or can it. Noah was about to say something in defence when he was stopped by Lucinda yet again "Now don't get wrong Darling. I am not saying that you and you alone do not admit when you are wrong. I am also making a point that everyone here has well also done that. No admitted when they are wrong and confess this to their one and only loved one, their partner. We have all done that but look at what it has done. Look at where you currently are Noah darling. You are hurting. Understandable as it is you still want him and you miss him dearly don't you?".

Noah thought once again at what Lucinda had just said. Yes it was true. Yes he wanted Luke, he needed Luke and still wanted him. The only problem being that he simply cannot get rid of the picture in his head of Luke kissing Brian. The picture forever burned into his mind unable to be deleted or erased.

Maddie saw the Noah was thinking and still down as she looked at Noah and grabbed his hand "Hey Noah. Lucinda is right. You two do belong together. I mean look at what happened to us. In some ways I am glad you have come out and well really embraced who you are. You are a much stronger person than what you where over a year and half ago and for that we are proud of. You should be proud to, as if it wasn't for Luke showing you who you could be and see what you couldn't see you might not have been the Noah you are today. Ok so we dated but I am glad that you found someone who you really Love. Someone who you can be proud about and well they can be proud of you. I know you loved me Noah but not in the same sense I did but I am glad you have come out of your shell and become the Noah we all love today".

"Maddie has a point there Noah. You and Luke are meant to be and you are a lot strong now than really before. So please for our sakes but more so your sake and Luke sake, talk to him and make up. Otherwise we have to go to Plan B and I think you can guess who came up with that" Alison said as she, Lucinda and Maddie looked towards Casey and stared at him. A small smile appeared on Noah face as he too turned and faced Casey.

"Oh thanks guys for the vote of confidence and hey I wasn't the only one who came up with Plan B thank you very much!" Casey said folding his arms and pouting as they all smiled and cracked out in laughter.

"Well I suppose you are all right. Yes I still love Luke very much. I mean he is my first well boyfriend and you really never get over your first do you? I just…….I just can't get that picture out of my head. I have tried to talking to Luke but all he keeps saying is he was jealous of My and Maddie. I was just helping Maddie out after she……." Noah stopped before anymore could be said realising what he was going to say and maybe dropping a bomb shell right in front of Alison and Casey and upsetting Maddie at the same time.

Maddie realised why Noah stopped and said to Noah while holding his hands "He has nothing to be jealous about does he Noah? I think you two really need to sit down and talk things out like I did with you and my situation. I am the part of the cause here and I will be damned if I am going to let to love birds like yourselves split up over something so stupid. So for all our sakes, please do talk to Luke" she said looking Noah.

Noah looked at Maddie then to Lucinda, Casey and Alison as he nodded his head yes in response and said "Its not going to be easy and I really need to speak with him alone, no interruptions from anybody which will prove to be difficult" Noah said shrugging his shoulders as Lucinda replied "You leave that up to me darling. Just leave it to me" as she smiled and all three looked at Lucinda with wondering eyes.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Maddie, Lucinda, Casey & Alison where with Noah down in Java trying to help him understand and talk with Luke. Noah had agreed to talk with Luke on the proviso that he would be able to talk with him alone and no interruptions by anyone.

Lucinda had started to make plans back at Lily's house for Luke and Noah to be alone, all be it locked in the house together. She had called the local locksmith to have the locks changed so exit from the house could not be made unless from the outside. She had placed candles and flower petals in Luke's bedroom with the help from Casey and Maddie while Alison was out keep Luke company and busy away from the house while everything was getting prepared.

"Alison why are we even here in Olde Town. I mean come on your not trying to get me to talk with Noah again are you? After the last time I thought you would have given up by now" Luke said clearly frustrated at Alison's attempt to keep him in Olde Town.

"well you know what Luke you really need to loose the attitude and first off I am not trying to get you to talk with Noah. I was just sick of seeing lie around the house moping like a drunk after new years" Alison said not realising what she has just said.

Luke looked at Alison as his face went red "so I am drunk now AM I?? well I am sorry if I ain't Mr Perfect. Yeah ok I admit it I got drunk, kissed Brian just cause I was drunk and jealous but that is no excuse for really calling me a drunk. I have been sober since and plan to be from now on in" Luke said as he stormed off towards the parking lot here his car was parked.

Instantly Alison ran after Luke crying his name out "Luke wait……LUKE FOR GOD SAKE STOP……..LUKE!!! ARRRGGGGGGG MEN!!!!!" she shouted as she stopped and saw Luke drive off in his car out of the parking lot heading for home.

Alison quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialled Lucinda. "Lucinda Walsh" Lucinda answered "Lucinda its Alison we have a uh situation you would say" as Alison explained to what had just happened between Luke and her and how Luke was on his way home. "Not a worry dear I shall calm the stubborn beast. Casey and Maddie should be Olde Town by now so I suggest that you three pick up Noah and bring him here. Just ring me when you three are out the front and I shall make my exit here leaving Luke and Noah alone - for once" Lucinda said as both said their goodbyes as Lucinda continued what she was doing as Alison went to ring Casey to find out where they where.

* * *

Luke had arrived home, throwing his jacket onto the coat rack and plopped himself down on the couch. He had started to read one of the magazines his mom left on the coffee table when he was interrupted by Lucinda coming out of the Kitchen.

"Darling, Luke there you are. I need to speak with you so don't even think of moving from there young man hmmmmm" Lucinda said as she sat herself down next to Luke. Luke looked at his grandmother as he said "what all of a sudden you want to talk Grandma? You couldn't stand to be in a roo with me for the past coupe of weeks let alone this morning so what has changed?" He asked his grandmother with wondering eyes.

"Listen here young man, you are never to young to be given a slap over the head for that type of rudeness so I suggest you shut up and let me talk ok?" Lucinda gave Luke a glaring eye as if to warn him off. Luke just nodded for the fear of his grandmothers wrath came before him.

"Now darling I know that I have been blaming you for what has happened between you and Brian, as well as me and Brian and I know understand why you where doing it. You where protecting me and for that I thank you. I understand why you didn't tell me, although I wish you did in a way but what is done is done and cannot be taken back. All I can say is that yes, we still have our differences and we need to still work through things but lets just got back to the way things where before Brian, Please darling. I don't want anymore pain or suffering for us both ok?" Lucinda said looking at a very stunned Luke.

Luke looked at Lucinda and could tell she was genuine. He hugged Lucinda as he said "I agree grandmother. Yes we have a lot to still work out but I rather us be the way we where before all this crap happened actually" tears now coming down Luke's cheek as he sobbed at the heartfelt moment he was experiencing with his grandmother.

They sat in the living room for well over an hour talking about what had happened and how they got to the current situation. Trying to explain and understand how to get past all the emotion and hurt together.

"Yes I should have told you Grandma, but it wasn't my place to say. It was Brian's choice and decision to make. Yes I should have said something but if I did it could……could have made matters worse and I…..I just" Luke said stammering his words. A loss for words that could describe what had happened.

"Shhhh darling its ok. I understand now why you did it. I am Proud of you. You didn't do what most people do and just tell their loved ones their dirty secret. That a quality about that I and everyone else love's about you. You a very kind hearted person. Yeah it can get you into trouble but at least you honest and that is something I do admire about you" Lucinda said hugging Luke again as Luke replied "Thanks Grandma".

Just then Lucinda cell rang as she checked the call screen and answered "Lucinda Walsh".

"It Alison we are just coming up the road now" Alison replied as Lucinda Nodded and replied back "good good I'll be on my way". She hung up her cell and looked at Luke.

"Now Luke darling I have to go out but I will be back later on tonight, your Mom dad and sisters are out at the farm till late so I am afraid you will be on your lonesome until then" Lucinda said as she grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door as Luke replied back "well I am getting used to be alone, again" forcing a smile on his face as Lucinda opened the door just as Noah was about to knock on it.

"Well you might not be alone after all" she said Lucinda moved to one side to allow Noah entry to the house. At first Noah hesitated but was pushed inside by force from Maddie, Casey and Alison as they watched Luke and Noah Look at each other.

Lucinda looked at Both boys as she said "You two need to do some talking and we are going to leave you to, ALONE here to talk things out. Oh and don't even think about trying to leave cause well being the smart business woman I am, I got the locks fixed so you are locked in" Lucinda smiled towards the boys as she slammed the door shut.

Both boy where amazed and instantly headed over to the door to open it up "well I guess she is right" Luke said as Noah just groaned out.

"well I suppose we are stuck here really" Noah said as Luke replied "well obviously you just like my grandmother, cannot stand to be around the basket case Luke. Really great support ya know!".

Noah was hurt by Luke's reply. His blood pressure started to rise as he said "well can you blame me since you had your tongue halfway down her husbands throat on what was supposed to be our night Luke, our night!"

"yeah well at least I was man enough to admit my mistakes and not run and hide from them like some people do? At least I apologised for it and have beg for forgiveness but you just won't listen will you?" Luke said clearly upset with Noah

"I M NOT MAN ENOUGH is that what you are saying. That I am a …..a coward who always runs and hide??" Noah said getting angrier towards Luke and frustrated the way he was treating him.

"Well if the shoe fit then yes, yes I am calling you a coward. Why can't you let things go and let someone love you, give you their all and be with you. You always pushed me away. I am look at the Ameera situation we found ourselves in. you married her Noah and expected me to lie for you" Luke said throwing his hands in the air facing Noah, His chest beating as he could feel Noah's chest, his heart beating away faster against his.

"That was different Luke and you know it. But at least I didn't try and bed guys almost twice the age of myself just to get back at someone" Noah said.

Noah last statement had really hit home for Luke. He felt even more upset as it was kind of true that he kissed Brian simply because he felt jealous and wanted to get back at Noah.

"That was really low, even for you Noah. At least I can admit when I did something wrong and ask for forgiveness, no beg for it. At least I won't stop loving the person who is front of me right this instant. I won't hide or run away or even try and ouch you away. NO instead I try to sort things out but in typical Noah Mayer mode that you go into you still push me away regardless of my feelings Noah I have told you time and time again how much I love you. How much I will do anything for you. I have lied for you, covered for you even worked with some of your hair brained schemes but I have never run away. Not once have I? so why can't you just stop running and let your feelings guide you. Let your hearts desire be and stop listening to your brain instinct. Just please Noah let me love stop trying to scare me away by your fears…." Luke said as he was interrupted by Noah kissing him fiercely.

They kissed, each other tongues finding their way in each others mouths. The intensity of the kiss becoming greater and stronger. As they felt their hand wondering underneath their clothes. The kiss becoming the deed to sealing their fate back to what it was. Being lovers, boyfriends.

Noah broke off the kiss as he asked Luke "well we are all alone…." as Luke replied "want to go upstairs then?" Luke asked his eyes searching Noah's for the answer "what do you think" Noah replied as they made their way up to Luke bedroom.

Once inside Luke locked the bedroom door as they began to kiss, each kiss becoming more intense, more needing than the last. They began to take their clothes off starting with their shirts as their hands explored each other's bodies.

They took off each other pants and briefs as their kisses moved from their lips down each other's naked body. Exploring each other with their tongues and lips, sucking and playing with each other nipples and cocks. The foreplay becoming something what of need as if the world was going to end.

Luke sucking on Noah's cock making Noah moan in pure ecstasy as Luke took his whole cock into his mouth. Sucking hard and fast bringing Noah to almost dramatic climax. But Luke stopped as he whispered into Noah's ear "I want you inside me" as Noah replied "so do I babe. They kissed again as Noah grabbed the condoms and Lube.

He placed himself at the entrance of Luke's ass as he said "are you ready babe" as Luke replied "yeah baby". Noah then slowly entered Luke as Luke moaned out. Noah going in inch by inch until his cock was fully inside Luke. He gave Luke a couple of minutes to adjust as he kissed Luke. He placed his legs on to his shoulders and looked into Luke's eyes as he moved the pace up and started to thrust in and out slowly.

"God you are so beautiful Luke, fuck this is awesome baby, you are awesome" Noah moaned out thrusting in and out of Luke's ass as Luke moaned out "fuck I love you Noah so much".

Luke played with is cock working with the thrust of Noah's cock in and out of him, their climax building. Fireworks building of each other as they both shouted out as the came, with Noah coming inside Luke's ass and Luke coming all over his chest.

Noah gave a couple of thrusts to finish off as he left himself inside Luke's ass and collapsed on top of Luke kissing him wildly.

"That was awesome baby. I love you" is all Noah could say as Luke replied "same here baby".

After a couple of minutes they both got up and had a shower in Luke's ensuite. Getting all hot and soapy made them both aroused as this time Noah worked his way down sucking on Luke's cock. Taking the full length in. sucking on it hard and fast working up a climax as such.

Luke stopped Noah as he felt himself coming. He looked at Noah as he whispered. I want to be inside of you". Noah looked at Luke. He wanted it too but they didn't have any supplies with them "so do I babe but we don't have any of the supplies with us at the moment" Noah replied to Luke. Luke looked at Noah as he opened the shower door and put his hand over to the closest bench and produced a condom and the lube.

"Well we do now" Luke smiled as Noah smiled and kissed. Luke opened the condom wrapper and placed it on his cock. He then got some lube and lubed up Noah's ass.

Noah was facing the wall as he felt Luke wrap one arm around him as he heard Luke say "are you ready babe". Noah nodded as he felt Luke enter inside of him. He let out a few moans as Luke placed his cock into Noah's ass inch by inch until all of him was inside Noah.

Once inside Luke turned Noahs face around and kissed him as he began to thrust in and out of Noah's ass. Each thrust becoming harder and stronger. They both moaned as Luke thrust in and out of Noah and Noah thrusting his cock with Luke's.

They both continued to moan, water trickling down as they worked up a pace. Luke screamed out to Noah "fuck babe I am coming I am going to come" as they both screamed out both their lungs. Luke coming inside Noah and Noah coming on to the wall and onto both his and Luke's hands.

The stayed under the water kissing each other until the water started to become cold which brought them back to reality.

They both cleaned up quickly as they continued to kiss each other while drying one another off.

They quickly got dressed and started to make their way down to the main room of the house.

"I am starving" Noah said as Luke let go of Noah's hand but not before kissing it as he said "well I think I could cook you up some grilled cheese maybe?" as Noah did a playful though and replied "Um no, you always burn the cheese".

Luke replied "No I don't" to Noah comment as Noah smiled and kissed Luke. They embraced each other as held each other as their kiss intensified.

Noah then broke off their kiss as he said "well I am starving after all that. But I do have to say this Luke. I know we have waited and well I am glad we waited. It was worth the wait wasn't it? Are you happy?" Noah asked Luke as Luke placed his hands around Noah playfully playing with his hair.

Luke smiled and swayed his head "Happy doesn't even begin to cover it" as they both shared another deep and emotional kiss.

They broke off the kiss as Noah looked at Luke and Luke looked at Noah, they hugged each other as Noah said "well I don't know about you but I can go for something sweet right now, maybe some ice cream?" as Luke was about to reply out the kitchen comes Lucinda, Maddie, Casey and Alison with bowls of ice cream for everyone, with Alison carrying two extra bowls for Luke and Noah.

"Did someone say Ice cream, cause we have here double mocha choc chip ice cream" Casey said as Alison handed their bowls to the boys as they laughed out loud.

"So I am no sweet enough for you then huh???" Luke asked Noah as Noah replied "your never that Luke, your sweeter than anything I can ever ask for" as they both shared as kiss as Casey said "Oh guys…..god….get a room already, wait hang on you guys came from upstairs……..OH MY GOD" Casey shouted as Luke and Noah looked at each other then back to everyone and smiled.

"For your information Mr Hughes we have made up and are officially back together and back on track" Luke said holding Noah's hand.

"Yes back on rack in our new lives in a new year. I have my dream man back and that's the way it is going to say. Now lets eat before the ice cream melts" Noah said as they all sat down talking about anything and everything.

Both Luke and Noah stealing looks at each other and holding hands, never letting go.


	5. Valentine's Card February 09 Challenge

Title: Valentines Card

Chapter:One Shot

Rating: 

Summary: Luke reads Noah's Valentines card for him

Characters: Luke, Noah, Emma (mentioned)

Genre: AU

Warnings: None - i think

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke awoke on Valentines Day. His bed was alone but the scent of Noah still hanged within the sheets. He and Noah had been spending as much time together as possible, within the boundaries of Emma's rules.

Noah had spent the night but had gotten up early so as not to be discovered by Emma or any of the Snyder Family breaking the rules that had been sent down.

Luke was still asleep when Noah had left. In some ways he really didn't want to leave but dared if he stayed well he wouldn't be in the good books anymore. That's something he wanted to say in with all parties concerned.

He looked over to wear Noah had been sleep and took in the scent of his Noah. How he could get used to waking up right next to him each morning, even going to bed with him each night. Just spending each and every minute, second, day month even years together. It was something he truly ever wanted.

Upon hearing movement down stairs, he started to awake further, coming out of his daydream turned over and looked at his bedside clock. He noticed that right on front of the clock there was an envelope. At first he wasn't sure what it was about or who it could be from. Then a small smile appeared on his face.

Luke sat up in his bed as he picked up the envelope and looked at it. Looking at the writing at the front. Instantly he knew the writing was Noah's as he turned it over and carefully opened the card.

Once opened he pulled out a Card the was red around the boarder with calligraphy writing on the front and a single red rose. The writing saying "to my true Valentine".

He opened the card and was amazed. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he read "

To My Luciano,

You have always surprised me in everyway.

Each day I feel our connection we share becoming deeper

My heart has always belonged to you and will always be so

You have supported me in ways I have never thought possible

You have been there through my times of trial

My times of sadness

But also for my happiness

For you have always been my happiness

My one true prince, my knight in shining armour

My one true bright star amongst many that flicker

In a world that makes me feel small

You made me feel big

Luke have made me feel more about myself than I could have ever imagined

I am forever grateful that I have been able to meet such a kind, caring and considerate person.

You have always been the person Luke who I could never try to even succeed to be

You have never been selfish even when you have been hurt

You support everyone around you and always give a helping hand when ever needed.

I am glad that I have meet you Luke Snyder and I know deep in my heart that I want to spend every waking moment with you. Following life's little challenges at us together, hand in hand.

You are my one true rock

My tower of support

My life

My heart

My soul

My spirit

Will always belong to you now and forever

On this very special day Luke, Valentines Day, I want to show you in all ways possible how much you truly mean to me.

You are everything to me Luke

And I hope I am the same to for you.

With all my heart

With all I can give

Your boyfriend and forever yours

Noah

Luke's eyes continued to well with tears of Joy. He knew Noah always said he was bad with words but this was just pure bliss. Hearing and reading how much Noah wants to be with him. How much he has expressed his feelings for him.

Luke was completely speechless as he read the card again just amazed at Noah writing. It had such passion and heartfelt feelings. Luke felt the very same for Noah and wanted to tell him straight away.

Just then he heard a knock at the door and the door slowly opening. He watched in tentatively as he saw Noah coming through the door with a tray of food with a single rose.

He looked at as Noah smiled down at Luke lying in bed.

"Hey Sweetheart how are you this morning? I see you found the card" Noah said as he looked at Luke, placing the tray in between them on the bed.

Luke looked at Noah placed his hand on Noah's hand. Both hands intertwining "Yeah I am ok and yeah um….Well I have to say first off Noah that I completely feel the same way as you. I don't know what I would do without you here in my life right now. You have also become my rock and tower of strength. My one happiness in a world that I seem to have falling into with sadness. You make me feel……….just make me feel complete and for that I thank you" Luke said to Noah as he saw tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Noah. I too want to spend every waking moment with you and share both our lives together. You mean the world to me. I hope to one day make it more official when laws are passed permitting us to be married. You are my one true soul mate Noah Mayer"

Both leaned in and held each other, not wishing to let go. They wanted the world to stop right there and allow them to spend eternity together without interruptions.

"Thank you Luke and well I am glad….no over the moon that you feel the same way as I do. Now come on let's dig in to the pancakes your mother helped me make for you…I mean us before they get too cold" Noah said as both boys looked into each other's eyes. The sparking showing the meaning of their passion for each other.

It was truly a Valentines to remember

Happy Valentines Day Everyone!


	6. A Year of Nightmares March 09 Challenge

Title: A Year of nightmares

Chapter: One shot

Rating: K

Summary: Luke remembers a year ago when he and Noah meet with Damian at Java

Characters: Luke, Noah, Damian

Genre: AU

Warnings: Some language, voilence

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

A year later, nothing seemed to have changed, Life had somewhat begun to get back to some normality if you could call it that.

Rewind to a year ago so much had been going on, with Reg dying from an accidental Drug poisoning, then Elwood being killed by Mark and Kevin trying to cover up for his so called best friend Vero.

Life after that seemed to pick up until again another speed bump hit Both Luke and Noah. Noah had finally got the courage to ask Luke to move in with him. Of course Luke was surprised but finally glad that they would be getting a place of their own finally.

They had found a place that sounded too good to even be true, close to both Noah's work at Java and Oakdale U, but also for Luke to be close to his parents, the farm and World wise where he's foundation was based out of. That was until the owner became very angry and refused the flat to both Luke and Noah because of their sexuality

It was a small setback but that didn't deter both boys from finding another place which they did that wasn't too far from the last place.

Luke has finally also started back at the foundation after having to help out with a meeting that well didn't go to expectations but learnt that in this day and age that even fighting for partners who where willing to help the battle against discrimination for same sex couples and singles was a full time job alone.

Life had started to look on the positive side that is until Damian Grimaldi came back into Luke's life causing life as they knew it to never be the same.

* * *

Rewind a year later - inside Java

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to never EVER come back here Damian. I want nothing to ever do with you or your blood money again" Luke spat out

"Ah but Luciano you have, that money I sent you had the Grimaldi blood all over it and you accepted it. So now I have to see where our money has gone" Damian said with such clam and ease.

Noah looked at Luke, the anger rising, the tension in the air becoming thick.

"With all due respect Mr Grimaldi, My boyfriend here has asked you to leave so if I where you I would move and fast" Noah said standing tall as to try and intimidate Damian.

"Oh and as if I am going to listen to such a pervert. How dare you try and corrupt my son. My son is not Gay, he is just confused that's all but I am also here to fix that. Time to get rid of the rubbish" Damian said as he slowly reaching into his pocket unaware to both boys

"Confused - oh you are the one who is confused Damian and secondly it's L U K E that spells just in case you have forgotten LUKE not Luciano. I will never ever be called that name and I certainly am not part of your family whether you like it or not. I am Gay Damian - G A Y. I love guys, cocks, arses. I am a poof so just get over it and accept it" Luke shouted, spitting out the words towards Damian.

A red fire could be seen burning right out of Damian's eyes as he saw Luke look at him, then to Noah as Luke brought his boyfriend in to him, holding him and kissing him right in front of him.

The anger just continuing to rise within Damian as he continued to look at both boys, clearly disgusted with what he was seeing with he's own eyes "Stop it right now Luciano. How dare you associate with this pervert?"

Suddenly both boys broke their kiss off. Noah finally had enough let Damian have it "EXCUSE ME BUT I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT A PERVERT. Yeah I am Gay, queer, fudge packer, bender, ass fudge packer everything you can call it but I will never be a pervert at all. I love your son and if you can't accept that fact well then Damian, you don't know what you're missing out on do you? You will never accept what true love means or even is an to me that is sad" Noah said, his face literally right up against Damian's

Damian just smiled he laughed as he then brought out the pocket knife he had been carrying as he stabbed Noah in the stomach "Well I suppose you won't ever know love anymore then" he said as he twisted the knife before pulling it out of Noah.

"NO no… NOAH…Noah please stay with me ok" Luke said as Noah collapsed to the floor, blood pouring out he Noah Looked to him.

"Luciano get up, he isn't worth the fussing over. He is and always will be a pervert" Damian spat out to Luke

Luke ignored Damian as he rushed to Noah's side. Trying his best to stop the bleeding with his Jumper and calling 911.

He's life flashing before him as he looked at Luke. He motioned for Luke to come down to him as he Luke moved closer "Luke I love you Luke. I always will as he kissed Luke until his hand and body went limp

"No. no….no NOAHHH NOAHH" Luke cried holding onto Noah.

Damian just smiled and laughed. Finally a job worth doing and done right he thought to himself.

Luke got up as he looked at Damian "You bastard, you fucking bastard. As Luke tackled Damian to the floor, knocking him against a table suddenly hearing a cracking and looking down to see Damian's body limp, no breathing but a smile. He just lay there.

Luke looked in shock totally unaware of what just happened. Believing it was all a dream. Hoping it was all a ream.

But the dream turned into reality when the ambulance and police came. Noah rushed to hospital and Damian being taken away for the final time, hopefully

* * *

That was nearly a year ago. A year full of nightmares and sleepless nights.

Luke lay awake, unaware that his dream was a reality and reliving the dream over and over.

He lay in his bed silently crying, sobbing as the nightmare was real. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him as he turned over to his Lover

"Same nightmare again I take it?" Noah asked

Luke could only Nod yes in reply as Noah kissed him gently on the Cheek.

"Its ok babe. I am here now and I am not going anywhere without you. I have cheated death and well he can't harm us anymore ok" Noah trying his best to soothe his partner and help him get back to sleep.

Luke knew in some ways it could be true but in others knew that Damian had his ways of coming back, even from the dead.

He held onto his partner, finally finding happiness and comfort in his arms. Finally realising that it was just a nightmare and nothing else.

A year that would remain a dream that forever just a play on his mind


	7. Noah's Birthday Surprise to Luke

Noah had just finished a shift at Java and was heading home to the Snyder Farm. He was looking forward to spending the night with Luke at the Farm, watching classical Movies and just talking about anything in general - just any excuse to be together and spend every waking moment together.

He arrived at the farm and headed up the stairs from the kitchen to Luke's bedroom, where his computer was. Noah had been given permission by Luke to use his computer while is own laptop was in getting fixed, after it got a nasty virus on it and wiped nearly everything. He checked his emails, just to see if he got an email from WOAK about any part time jobs that could be going, so it would not interfere with his studies at Oakdale U. he was about to shut the computer down, when he saw something he hadn't really noticed before. Interest got the better of him, its was Luke's private folder, with photo's, music downloads and word documents. But there was one interesting item in the folder that caught Noah's eye, it was marked _"Family Birthday Calendar"._

Noah opened it and saw that it had the rundown of everyone's Birthday within the Snyder family, plus all of Luke's friends and Noah's of course which did surprise him a lot, but towards the end, he could see something that made him shock - Luke's Birth date was on the screen. Clicking on the calendar on the computer menu, he looked to see that Luke's Birthday was two days away. "Shit, how could I not know that one - damn it" Noah let out silently as he sat glaring at the information that was at the screen. He couldn't believe he still hadn't known Luke's Birthday was coming up. It took him absolutely by surprise.

Noah was sitting at the computer, trying to look for something nice and heartfelt for Luke, but he couldn't find anything at all and his frustration was rising "seriously, how could I have missed Luke's Birthday coming up, and now I can't find anything that even seems right for him hmmmmmm this is soo darn hard" Noah thought to himself "hang on I might call Lucinda for some guiding help here" Noah thought and said to himself as he grabbed his mobile and he started to dial Lucinda's Number. "Hello Lucinda Walsh" Lucinda answered, a little bit annoyed of the phone call "Um …..Hi Mrs Walsh, I um…..I hope this isn't a bad time?" Noah said a little bit nervously "Noah Darling, im sorry, just not having the best time at the moment, but hearing your voice has changed that, so no its not a bad time at all, it's a good time in fact, what can I do for you Darling, oh and remember its Lucinda, not Mrs Walsh, makes me feel older than I already am" Lucinda chuckled out to Noah, a lot happier "Um thanks Mrs…Um I mean Lucinda. Im glad I could brighten your day, but I need to be serious for a moment, as I kind of need your help" Noah asked Lucinda. Noah then went on to explain how he just found out that it was Luke's Birthday in a couple of days and wanted to get him something special and do something very special for him, but he wasn't sure or could even find anything.

"Leave it with me darling, I will find you something soo fantastic he will just melt into your arms, and I will also find you somewhere so special to take my fav Grandson, he will never forget ok, Just come to my house tomorrow afternoon and I shall have everything prepared for you ok" Lucinda said "Not a problem Lucinda, I will see you about 4pm, after my shift at Java if that is ok" Noah continued to ask "Not a problem my darling boy, now, don't you go worrying, your fairy godmother - or should a say grandmother in law technically has everything sorted for you ok" Lucinda continued as Noah replied "ok fair grandmother in law" he chuckled as they both hung up. Just then Luke arrived at the farm, looking tired and completely bummed out of it "Hey babe, are you ok" Noah went over and started to massage Luke's shoulder's "no not really, had a stressful day with my parents, and work and class - arrrggg, I just want a relaxing night in I think" Luke said with absolutely no energy in his voice "well why don't I go run a nice hot bath for you, while I cook something for dinner and we can watch a movie, how does that sound?" Noah asked as he kissed Luke deeply "Sounds awesome actually, just what I need" Luke replied, and with that both boys went upstairs Their night was just that, Noah ran a hot bath for Luke, cooked a mean stir fry and they both curled up on the couch to watch a movie, with Luke falling asleep within half an hour.

It was early morning when Noah stirred and realised that he and Luke had fallen asleep in Luke's Bed, although by now Emma, had allowed them to sleep in the same bed, she still didn't really like the Idea, trying to get his hands out from Luke's head, he quietly left his sleeping beauty to be and have sweet dreams.

The morning came and Noah had gotten up early again to help with the morning Chores around the Farm, he then had a quick shower once back at the farmhouse and got ready for work. He came down the staircase and nearly bumped into a still sleepy Luke "Hey babe, you look tired, why not head back to bed" he said hugging his boyfriend "hmmm only if you could convince me to do so hmm?" Luke said giving Noah a quick peck "now, you know I would like that Snyder, but, id rather not have your grandmother get her shot gun out and tear us both down would I, anyway, we have plenty of time for that later, plus I have to go to work, so I will see you later then ok" Noah said as he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss goodbye and headed out the door "Like I have a choice really" Luke said as he watched Noah head out the door.

The day seemed to pass without any problems, although it was busy, Noah was looking forward to meeting with Lucinda to finalise Luke's Birthday Surprise which was really the next day. Noah was also panicking cause he was still not sure what to get Luke, until he passed a jewellers shop in old town, not far from Java, and spotted something he thought was really beautiful, so he went in and made his purchase and headed back out towards Lucinda's mansion.

When he arrived he was greeted by Lilly, Holden and Lucinda, who where all talking and giggling at photo's of Luke "hey everyone, what's going on?" Noah wondered as he walked into the lounge room where everyone was sitting "Noah darling, come in come in, have a look at these cute photo's of our Luciano when he was young" Luncinda said waving for Noah to come into the room and sit down next to her, Lilly and Holden.

"Aww he is such a cutie, these photo's are awesome, he looks so innocent hmmm this kind of gives me an idea for something, but I need to talk with you Lucinda about Luke's Birthday remember" Noah said trying to give Lucinda a subtle hint "Yes I know my dear, hence why Lilly and Holden are here as well" Lucinda gave Noah a hint and continued on "now darling, what we thought we would do if have a big Snyder family and friends Birthday for Luke at the Lakeview on the Main Hall, I have caterers prepared, decorations all sorted, just about everything is sorted really, all you need to do is keep Luke away from the Lakeview and the Farm all day tomorrow ok" Noah looked at all three of them with a smile appearing "sounds fantastic, but um, doesn't he have to get dressed up, so he will need to head to the farm to get changed won't the?" Noah asked "ahhh that my dear is where this day of keeping him away from the farm and the Lakeview comes into place" Lucinda says as she gets up and gets a card out of her handbag and hands Noah a credit card "Here my darling, go ahead and spend away, get him some new clothes - but not stripes - he has enough of those really, and actually I swear sometimes he seems to be in a prison with some of those clothes, so here take this and spend freely, but don't spend it all my boy, it does have a monthly limit of about $5,000 ok" Lucinda said as she handed Noah His credit card "But I can't accept this, it wouldn't be right at all, honestly, I will pay for what I can, but here please take it" Noah tried to hand the card back, but Lucinda and the others wouldn't have any part of it "Noah, you have done wonders for our son, and Lucinda's Grandson, we can see he loves you and you are part of the family now, so please just take it" Lilly said as she went over and tried to reason with Noah "Ok but im not really going to use this, unless I really, really have to. I don't want to seem im taking your money" Noah said as he was interrupted by Lucinda "nonsense my dear boy, you can use it any time ok, your family now ok and you are going to be looked after".

Noah looked at Lucinda then to Holden and Lilly who all smiled at him and he placed the card in his wallet. They continued to then chat about the party and decorations and what was going to happen, when they al realised it was getting late and started to head out the door "Oh Noah, come with me for a moment, I forgot something I have to give you" Lucinda said as Noah followed her " I have booked a room for you two under my name and I will sign for everything when I get there tomorrow at the hotel. Lilly wont know so don't worry ok" Lucinda said as she gave Noah a reservation slip " Thank you Lucinda, thank you soo much" Noah said embracing Lucinda in a hug.

Noah then made his way back to the farm where he spent the rest of the evening with Luke until they both went upstairs to bed, thinking sweet dreams of each other.

The next morning wasn't going to be easy, as Noah woke up before Luke and went downstairs to make Luke breakfast with Emma, and help out with as many chores as possible around the farm with Holden.

Once he and Emma had finished making Luke's breakfast, he brought it into Luke's Room, of which Luke was now awake and reading his article that was due the next day at the paper.

"Good Morning Sunshine, and um Happy Birthday my darling Luke" Noah said as he put the food down next to Luke and gave him part of his Birthday Present and a card. Luke opened the card which read _'to my darling Luciano, I love you ore and more each day and thank the heaven's I found you. You are my one and only. I hope this day, this special day, your Birthday brings you joy and Happiness, like you have done for me. With love forever and always, your Noah'_ Luke had started to tear up and gave Noah a quick kiss. He then opened the jewellery box, which contained a necklace with a Celtic pendant on it. Luke began to get teary eyed again kissed Noah again.

Luke as surprised by the food and the present he was receiving from Noah. He knew he hadn't told him his birthday, and he was also excited because of the gift that he had been given as well "How did you know?" Luke asked and Noah replied "now that's my little secret, and I certainly don't kiss and tell ya know Snyder, that easily. So how about you say me and you have a day to ourselves and go out on the town hmmm?" Noah said as he kissed Luke to help him with his decision "I think I would like that, but I would rather spend my birthday indoors, alone with you, if you get my drift…" Luke said "I do Snyder, I do, but while that sounds awesome, I think your grandmother would get that shot gun out and having me running stark naked down the drive, and that's something I am trying to avoid, so come on, eat up, while I go and have a shower, and once I am done, its your turn for a shower and we can get going, so hurry up Birthday boy" Noah replied as walked off to the Bathroom to take a shower, while Luke remained in his room finishing his breakfast.

About an hour later both boys where ready and where on their way to Oakdale and to old towne. Noah decided he would take Luke clothes shopping first off, as they could really take their time there. They ended up on settling for one of the new boutique men's shop in old town and went in search for clothes. They tried nearly everything on and could only find couple of shirts and some dress pants and jeans.

Noah then decided to take Luke to Al's for lunch, to which Henry and Vienna cooked up a storm for Luke with his Birthday. After Lunch they ended up at Luke's mum house where they sat and watched a DVD, making out heavily. It was nearly 5pm when Noah realised the time and said "Ok babe, we have to start to get ready, we are going out tonight, so put on one of your new shirts and pants we got today and we can start to head out, cause I made reservations at a really nice restaurant for us tonight, and we have to be there in about an hours time ok" "do we have to Noah, I just want to lay here with you like this, maybe naked with my boyfriend on my Birthday" Luke said as he was trying to protest "Babe I would love that more than anything, but I cannot cancel, I paid in advance, so we are going ok, now go and get changed sexy, quickly" Noah motioned, as he went to the spare bathroom to get ready and get changed, while Luke went upstairs to get changed and ready as well.

About forty minutes later, both boys where ready and on their way to the Lakeview, but as they pulled in, Noah pulled over to the side of the road "Now babe, I am sorry I have to do this, but I have to blind fold you ok, until we get into the restaurant" Luke didn't look happy, but was also excited and allowed Noah to place the blindfold over him.

Noah drove into the Lakeview car park, he got Luke out and both boys where now inside the main lobby, heading towards the main hall. Once at the doors, Noah and Luke where greeted By Lucinda who nodded and opened the doors to a now dark Main hall. Once inside a couple of feet, Noah counted down and once at zero, he took the blindfold off Luke, and the lights came on and everyone, from the Snyder Family to Luke's friends all jumped out and yelled "_SURPRISE_"

Luke almost jumped with fright and looked at Noah who was now smiling "you where behind this weren't you?" he asked Noah "Maybe just a little, but I did have some help from a fairy Grandmother as such" Noah said as he looked at Lucinda who was beaming "Thanks Grandma" Luke said as he hugged her "Anytime darling, you deserve it, but I wouldn't and couldn't have done it without your parents help and of course your dashing knight in shining armour" Lucinda said as she hugged Noah.

The night was a busy one for Luke, talking to everyone, from Casey Hughes, to his parents, Faith, Natalie, his two Grandmas, even Maddie made an appearance which blew Luke away, and so did Jade.

As the night drew to a near close, the two boys decided they would enjoy some time to be with each other. Noah asked Luke" Luke babe, would you dance with me" as a tender love song played in the background "Yes, I would love to Mr Mayer" as both boys made their way to the dance floor, which had cleared away to allow both boys to dance alone. Everyone watched in awe, seeing the love come out of both boys as the song continued to play.

Noah looked at Luke, and Luke looked back at Noah, he feel in love with the those Blue eyes and could never get enough of staring into them "Thank Noah for everything, this has been the best Birthday EVER" Luke stated "My pleasure, but there is one more thing I have to take care of first off, and the second part of your birthday present from me really" Noah said as he gulped and got a box out of his pocket.

"Luciano Edwardo Snyder, ever since the day I came to Oakdale, I would see the beauty within you. Your smile, charm, love and understanding has always shone throughout, and you have helped me in my darkest of darkest hours. You have stood bye me through thick and thin, through my more stupidest times, to my most happiest times, and I think you dearly for never giving up on me. Tonight Luke, I ask you in front of all our friends and my well adopted family, would you make me the most happiest man on the planet, the universe, and marry me?" Noah said as he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a simple yet elegant gold diamond ring.

Luke looked at Noah, with tears forming, he then looked at all his family and friends and then back at Noah. He was completely speechless, his mouth dried up, but he was awoken out of trance by Faith saying "well come on Blondie, say yes before I say yes will you!" which made everyone laugh out, including Luke and Noah "Yes" Luke said quietly "Sorry Luke I didn't hear you" Noah said back, clearly not understanding what Luke had just said "I…I said yes Noah, yes I will marry you"

Noah then got up and placed the ring on Luke's finger and kissed him passionately. Luke was now returning the kiss which was becoming fierce until they where brought back to earth by everyone's clapping and whistling.

"I love you Luke Snyder with all my heart and you have made me the happiest man alive" Noah said as he gave Luke yet another quick kiss.

"as you have made me Happy and I love you soo very much Noah Myer, words aren't even enough" Luke replied as they continued to dance and laugh while family members came up to congratulate on their engagement.

"this has been the most awesome and best Birthday I could ever ask for, thanks Babe" Luke said as they walked to their hotel room "its my pleasure babe and I love you" Noah replied as the entered their room and started to kiss "I love you too Babe" Luke said as he closed the door, making sure to hang out on the door knob "Do Not Disturb" sign and locking the door.


	8. Purple Spoons of Remembrance on Mother's

This is the time of year I come to think about how much I actually cherish every moment I have spent with my mother. Yeah sure things for a while in the past where rocky to say the least, with what coming out of the closet, then pushing her down the stairs causing Ethan to be born prematurely and then causing all sorts of grief over her affair with Dusty, but that, that doesn't seem to matter right now.

Why? Because I know its days like these that makes, it all the harder for Noah. Not being able to see he's mother or even speak with her. Only ever knowing she left him or died when he was 3 years old to only find out at 19 that she was in the same small town but killed by his own flesh and blood, he's father.

I can only somewhat kind of imagine what Noah could be going through but then again I can't. This morning it was even harder for him I suppose now that he's father has gone as well. He seems to have adopted my Parents and I think that is great and all but I know it's not filling the void that is left.

Looking at him I could tell he was putting on a brave face. I wish that some days he wouldn't just bottle up and put this front that is like a brick wall at times to hide his true feelings. I just wish I could help him, take the pain away but I can't I suppose and that's what makes me feel sad and very upset.

Anyway getting back to the story at hand it was Mother's Day. Noah and I had begun the day making breakfast for my mom while the girls got the presents all ready to surprise her. Noah was helping me in the kitchen with the limited duties he could while his arm was still recovering from the gun shot and infection from the shot he had sustained. I could tell he was withdrawn as he would hardly pay attention to what I was asking him to do or just trying to start general conversation.

I looked over at Noah and held his hand and gave him a smile. Noah smiled back but it was small and looked forced to say the least. He looked at me as he gave me a quick peck on the lips and said "well we better get this to your mother before it gets too cold and the girls start bugging us". Picking up the tray of food we all headed up the stairs to mom and dad's room.

To say the least once inside the girls jumped onto the bed, although I suspect dad kind of knew that this was going to happen but still he acted the part of surprise as he and mom sat up in bed looking at one another before kissing Natalie, Faith and Ethan who had now joined the girl on the bed. Both Noah and I walked up to mom as we placed the tray of food and wished her a Happy Mother's Day and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mom kissed us both back and said thank you. We both then sat back at the foot of the bed watching as mom picked at her food while opening presents we all got her and talking in general. But one thing still played on my mind I knew both my parents knew I was worried about Noah as he did seem somewhat distant again. Mom looked over at Noah and smiled then back at me before saying "Hey why don't you go and visit your mom today Noah. I am sure she would love to know her son is thinking about her and I know she would be as proud as we are of you" she said sitting up reaching out to hold Noah's Hand.

Noah looked at my mom as I could see in the corner of he's eyes tears beginning to form as he then stood up and rushed out of the room. I looked at my mom as I apologised and ran after Noah back down to the living room where Noah had gone into and began to sob hugging one of the huge cushions from the lounge. I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulder and brought him into my chest, taking the pillow away and allowing his arms to wrap around my waist. I tried my best to calm him down, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words.

It seemed nearly like an hour until Noah had calmed down to which by then we were sitting on the huge chocolate lounge still holding on to each other. Noah finally looked up, he's eyes met mine. His eyes normally bright blue where looking like a sea of sadness. They had become a softer blue but with bloodshot veins from crying. It tore and broke my heart into millions of pieces seeing my partner, boyfriend looking so upset and unhappy.

"Hey are you ok? Look I am sorry if mom upset you. She never meant to hurt you, but I have to say I do agree and I think it would be nice to see your mom right. At least spend some time with her" I said to Noah as he looked at me. I could see his bottom lip quivering as he just nodded and whispered "will you come with me?"

I took hold of both he's hands and smiled as I looked directly into he's eyes "Of course I will" and with that we both got up off the couch but not before I brought him into my arms and held him, rubbing he's back . We both went in separate directions as I told Noah I just needed to let my parents know we were going out as he said he just needed to grab some things before he left the house.

In the car the drive to Oakdale Memorial Gardens was a quiet one. I decided to drive as Noah seemed to be in no fit state to drive. We had stopped to get some fresh flowers at one of the new Flower shops that had opened up in Olde Town.

I looked over at Noah at every chance I had between stops. I could see that he was still quite upset and was looking out he's window as if trying to find something. I took hold of one of his hands and intertwined it with one of mine. Noah glanced over quickly but again went back to looking outside the window. I have to say I wish there was something that I could do to cheer him up, but I hoped he would like what we had done for him.

Once we arrived at the Memorial Gardens we parked the car. Noah slowly got out of the car and we held hands. Noah started to lead and went in the direction of where he's mother once was but I told him to follow me. I could see and sense that he was not happy and again getting upset but he followed me.

We walked about 5 minutes until we arrived to this section of the gardens that looked very well kept with roses surrounding plaques and a huge willow tree standing tall in the middle of the round garden. I took Noah's hand and directed him to where he's mother's Plaque was now located.

Noah looked at me and asked how. I said that both myself and parents through she should be near our family and that she deserved to be in a place surrounded by people who truly love her son and would have loved to have met her in person. Really gotten to know her well and support her son. I told him that my mom, Dad and grandmothers had all chipped in to help move her ashes and Plaque to the new spot and I asked if he didn't mind that we did this without he's permission or asking him what he though.

Noah looked at me and remained silent, he looked around the garden but then slowly came back to he's mother spot. Looking at her plaque, He said that it was perfect and she would have liked it very much but again tears began to form.

He just looked at the plaque but then again he started to sob as he knelt down. He slowly held out his h=fingers and ran them over the gold and black inscription. He began to say how sorry he was he never really got to know he's own mother and how sorry he was that he had never come back before now. He placed the flower in the small vase that was next to her and placed he right hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out something. At first I couldn't see what it was until he brought me down next to him. We sat as he fiddled with that seemed to be two small wooden purple spoons.

At first I was wondering what they were for or about until Noah began to say "These spoons are from my mother. There used to be three, one for mom, dad and me. They have our names carved into them and the year of our birthdays on the back. I found these when my Aunty sent me that package. It was with the little Noah I used to always have with me. I thought they were lost or maybe even destroyed by my father but it seems she kept them".

Noah continued to look at he's mother's plaque as he continued to talk "I remember before mom saying that these spoons represent something special. The colour purple representing love, honour and respect but also representing her favourite colour. My dad used to hate them saying that the colour was only suitable for faggots or queers and that she should get rid of them before I even start thinking about becoming one" again a few starts began rolling down Noah's cheek. I looked at him as I brought him into me, placing his head on my shoulder wrapping my arm around he's back.

"It's ok and like you have said your dad is a bigot. I know that it is hard to say but well think about but you are a stronger person Noah and it doesn't make you queer or bent just because you have the purple spoons. It shows true love and support and that is what is most important. That is why I Love you and I know your mother would agree with me on that" I said looking at Noah as he looked up at me and gave me a kiss.

Breaking the kiss apart he showed me the spoons. I have to say they were beginning to become a little bit rough and the paint was slightly peeling from the bottom but just looking at the spoons, the names carved into them and the paintwork so professionally done. It was just something so special and delicate. In some ways I am glad the he's Aunt Rose had kept them and was able to give them to Noah as it was he's only good reminder about Charlene and the very short but fantastic times they did have.

I gave Noah the Spoons back as he kissed me again and looked over at he's mom I am sorry I haven't formally introduced you and I know you would probably be harping on about how bad my manners are but I will introduce you to my boyfriend, the love of my life. Mom this is Luke, Luke Snyder my Boyfriend. Luke this is my mother Charlene Wilson"

"Nice to meet you Ms Wilson or Charlene, I am not sure what to say but I will say this, I love your son and I will do everything within my power to make sure he is happy and well looked after" I said looking at both Charlene's plaque and Noah as Noah smiled at me. I have to say it was good to see Noah smile again for once.

Noah looked back at he's mom as he said "I have the spoons again mom. You know the Small purple ones with our names engraved on them. Aunt Rose sent them to me with a well care package full of stuff like letters and pictures that you wanted to send to me but didn't or got returned. I thought we had lost the spoons for good but I am glad we have them back. I don't have dad's here though. I know I am a bad son but I just...just can't bring myself to hold them. Not after everything he has done to us both...to all of us. I am glad though that I am here today and that I can share with you what I can but I will say that I love you mom and I miss you very much. I wish I did get the opportunity to get to know you a lot better and have a relationship with you, but in some way what I do have like the pictures, the letters and these spoons will help me keep the memory going. I love you mom so very much"

With that we stayed talking to Noah's mom for a while. We talked in general about Uni and the foundation and how the foundation had brought us back together and had made us stronger than ever. I did also mention how much Noah had become a real man and that whatever the colonel had told him was all a lie and that he was the most kind and considerate guy I would ever ask for and how much I was in love with him.

After a couple of hours we both decided that it was time to leave but not before kissing Noah's mom goodbye and saying that we would be back more regularly and that we hoped she liked her new surroundings. We both slowly got up and looked down at Charlene and said our goodbyes again as we walked hand in hand. Noah placing the purple wooden spoons in he's pocket saying "I will never loose or forget about these soon".

He smiled at me as I smiled back stopping as we got to the car to give each other a kiss and look at the gardens one last time.

"Thank you for being here with me today Luke, it meant a lot to me. Thank you" Noah smiled to me as I replied "It was my pleasure and I will always be here with you when you need it. Never ever forget that Noah Mayer because you are stuck with me forever and always" and with that we headed home to finish off what was truly a memorable Mother's Day.


	9. Sensations September 2009 Challenge

"_Hey beautiful how are you?" I said turning around to face my sexy boyfriend Noah who had just finished one of probably the longest shifts at Java_

"Hey yourself. God am I glad to see you right now, after the day i have had i could just slink into your arms and hold you tight right now"

"That bad huh" I replied looking at Noah, watching his every move as he tried desperately tried to finish cleaning up as fast as he could.

"You have no idea" Noah replied as he finished up the last of his duties for this evening as i stood watching intently

"You ready?" He asked as he locked up the last of the nights taking in the safe in the office near the counter and locked the door

"Yeah i am. I was thinking about maybe taking a long hot bath together and then sitting down to take out while watching a movie maybe?" I stated as i walked outside with him hand in hand. Noah locking the door behind us

"Thats sounds just like a plan i could use right about now" as we walked back to our apartment together just talking about our day in general and what happened

As soon as we where in our place i went to run a hot bath as Noah got ready in the bedroom.

Water was steamy and hot just the way we both liked it. I grabbed some essential bath oils and placed them in the hot water as i slowly got undressed making sure the water did not spill over or become to full

"Wow now thats a sight i can't stop looking at ever" Noah said smiling as he came over and gave me a kiss on the lips. Just the feel and sensation of his lips against mine

The touch of his hands running down my naked spine was just raw energy as i returned the favour.

I could take no more as an idea came to me as i said "hey, why don't you follow me for a moment hmm"

Noah looked at me with interest with those puppy dog blue eyes i love the most

"Ok..." Noah said as he followed me back into the bedroom as i kissed Noah again

"I want you to close your eyes...go one close them and imagine something for me"

"What is going on Luke, what are you doing?" Noah asked with a small laughter in his voice. To tell you the truth i still have no idea what i was doing myself but it just felt somewhat interesting to be spontaneous

"Just close your eyes and lie down Mayer. I have an idea but i need you to truth me ok?" I said helping Noah onto the bed while i went grabbed a feather.

i placed the feather on Noah's chest as he squirmed a little

"Hey that tickles Luke, what gives?" He laughed out

"Just trust me and keep your eyes closed ok. Just...tell me how does it feel?" I asked placing the feather down his chest and down towards his crotch and legs

"I feel amazing, just the touch...the feel of it sends shivers up my spine but good shivers, goosebumps in fact but it feels quite...quite good actually" Noah stated taking a few deep gulps as i could see he was becoming hard

I come closer to him as i placed the feather back up his legs slowly, around his hard on and back up his very defined hard six pack and chest as i touched his soft lips with my fingers slowly working down his neck to his chest and down to his stomach.

I could smell his cologne he likes to wear mixing with the aroma of coffee and somewhat just the touch, the feel and the smell of Noah right now was even turning me on.

I whispered in his ear "You look so hot tonight" as i placed my hands down to his hard on, placing my fingers up and down, touching and exploring around slowly as i could see Noah biting his lower lip.

"I want you to imagine right something beautiful, somewhere calming and relaxing where it is just the two of us and no one else. No interruptions or work to worry about, no family, just us, me and you. I don't want you to touch yourself. Let me do that and you just concentrate ok" I said still touching Noah with my fingers lightly as i could see his breathing become fast and deep

"How does it feel bubby?" I ask

"God...Luke just...Just you touching me, feeling me just being here right now with me is just so awesome. God it feel wonderful Luke" Noah said with his eyes still closed as i got the feather again, placing it on his chest as i ran it down to his legs, as i kissed his lips and kissed his neck working down his chest, tasting every bit of him right now and how sweet it felt doing so

"Aww god Luke that's fan...fan...tastic...god" Noah said as he continued to bie his lower lip and his breathing becoming faster and deeper as i could tell he was going to explode soon

"It does feel good and you taste good Noah. You are beautiful and every sense and i love you very much" I said still placing the feather up and down his chest seeing thhe goosebumps appear

"God Luke i...i cant hold it in much longer" and with that sure enough Noah let it out all over his chest.

I have to say without doing very much in a sexual way it was a real turn on to be able to find a new way of pleasuring Noah.

"So i take it that it was as good for you as it was for me?' Noah said noticing i too had exploded on the sheets on on his side

I smiled as i kissed him and said "better than anything i could have ever imagined" as i continued to kiss Noah, tasting his sweet lips against mine and touching his naked skin against mine

How good it felt to find these sensations and feel them with someone so special.


	10. What about us? November 2009 FF Challe

_Dear Luke, _

_I am not sure as to why i am putting this in writing to writing but at the same token i am not sure if i can fully say what I have to say right in front of you, knowing how undecided you are about us. _

_I guess in a way we have been talking for too long about anything but us really. It seems that we both know what we need separately, but do really know what we want together? _

_I suppose it is a question I am not sure that I nor you can answer without trying to make the other one feel better to help build up security, but also give those insecure thoughts and moments at the same time. _

_I know in some ways that the "honeymoon's" officially over I guess in a way, although not married it feels we have reached that point like many other married couples trying to salvage what they can from their relationship and stay together. _

_I know that I am pushing and I don't really want to but I want to know what is happening to us? What you want from us and even if there could be considered an "us" because it seems right now that you want everything to revolve around your world, which don't get me wrong I love sharing everything about your life and growing with you, but it seems every little insecurity that you have revolves around things that have happened from family members problems both past, present and to become future and that is something I am trying desperately to stop from happening _

_So what about us then? Do you feel the same love I feel for you? Have you thought about saying with me right now that we will never give up, never allow an us to become something we are not? _

_I am not trying to blame you fully and I know some of the blame lies with myself but we are now in danger, danger of not becoming an us anymore, not being what we know we are and can be together. _

_I don't know what I feel that we have been trying too hard or have been guess on what we think is right and wrong of being and growing into an "us". I guess we have misunderstood the signs and the rules and not fully understanding what is good for us together and apart but mainly together. _

_I grow emotionally tired inside coming home night after night, fighting with you because of your jealousy towards my work and my project but in the same argument though I understand of your feelings and uncertainties because of what has happened between myself and my professor, although I don't understand why you don't trust me. _

_Telling you over and over that you are the only one for me and declaring my love for you right in front of your family and friends we both share but the one thing I grow tired of is the constant fighting we have when I come home, going to bed and not resolving the matter and constantly crying my eyes out silently until no more tears can be shed and falling asleep more lonely than the previous night. _

_I just don't know what is right or wrong anymore and how can I actually believe every word you say is alright or correct and never really knowing what is on your mind. It is like sometimes you just shut me out and never truly in, thinking I will just up and leave you or just plainly lie to you and I don't know why really._

_The times that I have just wanted to scream out and ask so what about us? Do you truly love me and why you are saying things just to make me think things are alright when they are not? _

_Asking you and trying to get the answer to see if you will actually give up on me, on us and everything we have just because of these insecurities you have towards me, towards us because as i said i don't blame you fully and i know i am the main reason for these but if we don't sort this out we are as I have said are in danger, in danger of become no more, not becoming an us anymore. _

_I know that when we make love that we lie to one another about what is really going on and that when we try to talk we seem to avoid each other or the issue completely. I know that it could see I am missing something or searching for the answers here blind but i have become worn out, confused and it scares me. _

_I guess the main things i want to know Luke is what are "we" to you? What are we doing and are we doing the right thing by hurting one another? Do you want to work on making us stronger or do you want to keep on pretending that everything seems fine when it doesn't? _

_I know that this is the one thing we really haven't discussed but it is the one thing we have to right now, because i am telling you Luciano Edwardo Snyder, I want you and i choose you and you alone. _

_You have always been and always will be the one person I will confide in and to, I will always be there to support you and guide you just like I know you would with me. _

_You are the one I want to be with and try so very hard right in this moment to work things out and become a strong and better us, a relationship that will continually grow and love. _

_You are the one in my eyes and I will as I have said in the past be the one I remember the most and never loose sight or love. _

_So I will be sitting at our usual meeting place. _

_I won't be behind the counter slaving away. _

_Instead I will be working towards salvaging us and our relationship if you are prepared to. _

_So now I sit and wait for you and the one questions remains in your court Luke. . . . . _

_So what about us?_


	11. A SnyderMayer Christmas Tale Dec 2010

The snow outside blanked everything in a white fine mist, glistening in parts where sun shone through the dark clouds that had brought the seasonal cold snap.

Looking back into the room to where a tree in the corner of the room stood tall and proud, decorated with baubles, tinsel, lights and ornaments galore that had been collected over the last few years, presents galore where neatly wrapped and placed all around the tree. It certainly felt like Christmas.

Looking over he saw the chimney with a roaring fire burned keeping the house and room lit and warm with stockings hung above, all three of them. Luke smiled as he then turned his attention over to the wall above the chimney and the photos that adored his eyes and the room.

Looking at the one photo that meant so much to him. It was a family portrait that Luke would forever treasure as it was his first christmas he had shared together with his long time partner Noah and their new born daughter, Chloe Michel Synder.

A tear began to form at the thought of how much this would not have seemed possible over seven years ago when he broke up with Noah. How he had hurt Noah but ho Noah had also hurt him but that not seemed like a whole life time ago.

He was now truly happy again. He had found his Noah again simply by chance over five years ago when he was cast as the leading writer for a big budget movie titled 'love forever and after' in which Noah was the leading producer and director.

At first Luke was unsure he could work with Noah being that he still had feelings for him and were unsure if Noah still had the same feelings for him, but it had seemed Noah had the exact same feelings and their relationship was re-consummated the same year the movie was realised to the big screen and they had not moved or looked back since.

He was glad to have Noah back in his life again and now having brought little Chloe into the world only made things more real and special. Finally they where a family.

Wiping away the tears of happiness that had started to fall from his eyes down his cheek he looked at the next photo in which had Luke and his entire family surrounding him, Noah and baby Chloe on her first Christmas the same year. The smiles and looks of happiness and joys on the face of his grandmothers Lucinda and Emma as well as his father Holden and Mother Lily spoke a thousand words as he began to again cry again with happiness. It was certainly a joy and now things where only going to get better as another family member would be joining the Snyder-Mayer family very soon.

Looking over at his partner, Noah walked into the lounge room and wrapped his arms around Luke, noticing that he was crying as he asked "are you ok, baby?"

Luke turned around and quickly wiped the tears away from his face as he looked into his husbands eyes and said, "I am so happy that...that words aren't enough to describe. Thank you so much baby, I love you" as he began to kiss Noah.

As they broke off their kiss Noah replied "and I love you too Lukey and i know how you feel. I can't believe that we are bringing home Joshua today, finally for his first Christmas. It seems a lifetime ago we celebrated the same with Chloe and now we have a son to share all this with. You are amazing Snyder"

Noah again kissed luke, placing his hand on Luke's face as he brought him in closer.

Suddenly as if by magic a little girl came running in and wrapped her arms around her daddies legs asking "daddy, dad are we going to pick up Joshy now?"

Breaking their kiss off both men smiled as they looked down at their daughters bright blue eyes and smile as Noah said "yes we certainly are princess. Its time to bring your little brother home to our family finally" as Luke smiled and gave one quick kiss to Noah then to Chloe as Noah did the same.

Getting their coats on and checking they had everything it was time to make this family feel finally like a big family.


End file.
